No More
by UnknownAlicex3
Summary: He didn't want believe her words…those painful words...Yet, she didn't want him to know. However, true love never fails even if the lover is no more. "Tsu-kun….I wonder if I will be able to see you when I...close my eyes?"


**A/N: Yes, I'm alive...half dead but still...alive (;v;) Anyways, I just finished my exams and got my new laptop charger! Recently, I feel really sad since there's no 2795 fics in the archive lately(I checked for 2795 fics every day,really. T_T)...and sometimes it's in a language I don't understand when I'm sure it would be interesting! x( ****For those who're wondering, I am NOT discontinuing Mafioso Lover and am still working on it. **For the meantime, enjoy this angsty 2795 one-shot! :)

**This fic is proofread by KawaiiDesuNee, my new beta reader so...many thanks to her!^^**

**Tell me what you think of this one-shot okay? Cause it's my first time writing angst... O_O**

**Warning: Character death(don't kill me for it...please?), angst, TYL world, AU. Contains Sasagawa family fluffs and 2795.**

* * *

**No More**

The cold wind blew against her as she unconsciously held his hand tighter in her hold. Her brows were furrowed.

"Kyoko-chan?"

He tilted his head to the side, chocolate browns filled with worry as she looked up at him with a smile that he knew she didn't really mean. The orange head gazed at her lover with a hint of guilt that she had hidden with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-kun. I was just….lost in my thoughts."

The orangenette whispered almost inaudibly, trying to reassure the brunette as white puffs formed with her breath escaping into the cold air. The decimo only frowned in return and she knew that he wasn't convinced since he had his intuition. Tsuna was about to speak when the orange head stopped on her tracks as they finally reached their destination, the front doors of Sasagawa residence in the little town of Namimori. The young mafioso's face faltered even further at the thought that he wouldn't see his lover for months once she steps in the house. He knew he had work to do as the official boss of the Vongola family but still….all these three years he'd spent with her…

How he wished time could stop with her by his side.

Kyoko knew how busy he was and she doesn't mind. But there was something wrong with the orange head today and the brunette just couldn't help but worry. She held his hand more than usual and her smile was losing its radiance. But, why?...

The decimo was broken off from his thoughts as the orange head slipped her hands off his and made her way to the front gates of her house. Her lips were turned up but the smile never reached up to her caramels.

"Kyoko-chan…what's wro—" The brunette asked worriedly but was cut off as Kyoko finally whispered those words that explained everything: Her behaviour, that bitter smile, the way she avoided his gaze

….He should've known.

"Tsuna-kun...let's break up."

Yet, he didn't want to believe it.

She said it out clearly, those words that seem to pierce through his heart and shatter it to pieces. The brunette stood rooted in his place as his lips parted but could find no words to say in return.

Was it because he couldn't always be there to protect her?...

Because he couldn't see her much due to his work?...

That he couldn't make her happy?!

But even so, his trembling lips failed him as he could only utter a single word.

"Why…?"

Kyoko bit her lips and hung her head low as she muttered, "You did nothing wrong….Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna was shocked and the twisted feeling in his gut only worsened as he could only stand and clench his hands to fists.

Is she...serious?!

"Then why?!" He said, louder than he intended with a tone filled with desperation. "Why after all this time? I don't believe that all these years are for nothing Kyo—!"

Kyoko interrupted him once again as she screamed, "Because I don't love you anymore!"

Tsuna widened his eyes and gritted his teeth. The orange head winced when her back met with the cold metal of her gates as he pinned her against the door and gazed straight at he; his chocolate browns wanting nothing more than the truth.

"Look at me and say it again." he narrowed his eyes and the orange head flinched as she notice the cold tone he had used. The brunette didn't want to corner her but…he just couldn't believe her words.

She parted her mouth hesitantly, her hands quivering from the hold of the brunette. "I...I don't l-love...you a-anym—"

The orange head was cut off by his lips that crashed to hers but it wasn't the usual warm and gentle touch. It was more desperate and possessive. Kyoko shuddered as the brunette tilted his head to deepen the kiss, her legs growing weak as she fought the urge to return it. To assure him that it was all a stupid lie, that her feelings never changed ever since she first fell for him.

But she couldn't.

"S-Stop it!" The orange head broke the kiss and screamed as she avoided his hurt filled eyes. "I-It's over, Tsuna-kun..."

Tsuna widened his eyes and looked at her bitterly, pain clearly written over his face. "I love you, Kyoko...no one else butyou."

Unknowingly to him, hot tears slipped down over his cold cheeks as she still refused to return his gaze.

Kyoko bit her lips and muttered, "I-If you really love me, then you'll let me g-go..."

The decimo was silent for a while before he retracted his hand and whispered to her one last time. "Is this...really what you wanted?"

Kyoko merely kept her lips tightly sealed and he understood then.

It really is over…

He merely took a step back and tried to tug the corner of his lips to his usual grin, but he wondered why…

Why aren't the tears stopping?

So instead, the brunette said to her with the most sincere tone. "Good bye, Kyoko-chan. For loving someone as stupid as me…thank you….for everything."

The brunette trailed off as he turned on his feet and left, never to appear in front of her again as he held the fabric over his chest where it hurts more than he thought it would. Kyoko stayed silent as she watched his figure disappeared from her sight. She turned the cold, brass handle but she couldn't feel the warming comfort of her home. The hand that used to hold her and shared that familiar warmth….

It's gone….forever.

She slowly moved her quivering hand and reached down to her pocket, fishing out a metal key to lock her door when her absent caramels trailed off to an orange protective charm that had fallen out with the key.

* * *

_"Tsuna-kun!" The orange head said as she ran towards the brunette with scratches and dusts covering his skin landing face first on the ground._

_"Oww...that hurts…" Tsuna muttered as he held a hand over his head where he'd gotten hit by the crowd fighting for that one charm. The orange head kneeled down and looked at him worriedly._

_"Tsuna-kun! Are you alright? W-Why did you even try to get that charm? I-I can always make another one for you if you wanted me to—" But instead, he only flashed her a winning grin as he held up an orange charm._

_"It's for you, Kyoko-chan."The orangenette widened her eyes as she gently took the charm to her hand before giving him a questioning look._

_"Ah, well….I just thought that it'd keep you safe while onii-san and everyone else will leave for Italy soon after graduation a-and—" The brunette scratched his cheek sheepishly._

_"And you too?" Kyoko finished off as a soft smile formed on her lips._

_"Can I…think of it as Tsuna-kun while you're not here with me?"_

* * *

He said that it would keep her safe, that it was a replacement of him when he wasn't around…only until he returned again to her.

"But it's not you….Tsu-kun."

It was her first gift from him.

Kyoko felt a stinging pain from her eyes, tears threatening to fall but she refused to give in to it. The orange head knew that once she cried, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Kyoko?" The sun guardian called out as he moved out of the living room, only to notice his sister wiping off hurriedly the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"O-Onii-chan…" Kyoko said as she tried to smile, but failed as wet streaks were present on her cheeks. The boxer frowned but decided that it would only hurt her more if he asked her about it now.

"Kyoko are you….feeling better today?" Ryohei asked hesitantly and Kyoko didn't dare to face him, she was too ashamed.

"Onii-chan...I'm such a horrible person aren't I?" The orange head whispered as her brother clenched his fist at his sister's tone filled with pain.

"So it really is over between the two of you?" Kyoko nodded while Ryohei ran a hand up his white locks in frustration.

"Kyoko...it's not too late for you to return back to him...Sawada, he…will definitely understand your reasons." The sun guardian tried to reason with her but she only shook her head.

"No...I-I want him to forget about me...i-it's the best for the b-both of us." Kyoko stuttered as she answered him, a part of her trying to convince herself with it.

"But you still love him don't you?" Ryohei asked his sister as she finally looked up, tears streaming down her pale face as she sobbed and hiccupped.

"I-I..." She choked out but just before she could speak, her sight blurred as her body grew weak and slowly fell to the ground.

'Ah...it's happening…..again.' Kyoko thought as the last thing she saw was her brother screaming her name as she was met with the cold floor.

* * *

A day passed by and it was morning, just a few hours before the decimo's return to Italy with his guardians. Everyone was seated silently as even his rain, storm and female mist guardian glanced at him worriedly from time to time. The brunette never spoke a word ever since he returned the day before and locked himself up in his room. Tsuna's tired chocolate browns fell to the floor as he was lost in his own thoughts….

Is he really leaving just like this?

"She said it was….over." He whispered to himself.

How long did he even cry silently last night?

"I'm supposed to be a mafia boss but…it looks like I'm still 'dame' after all…" The brunette said as he placed a palm over his eyes, sighing as he could still feel them hurt from crying.

"Where's that loudmouth guardian of yours?" A voice suddenly said in a commanding tone as the brunette raised his head and noticed the demon tutor looking straight at him without a care. The other guardians were surprised that anyone would even dare to speak to the brunette.

"Onii…san?" The brunette muttered out absentmindedly as he slowly moved his head around. True enough, the extreme boxer was nowhere to be seen.

"Jyuudaime….the lawn head requested to return back to Italy at a later date since something urgent seemed to come up for him." Gokudera said.

"Something urgent…?" Tsuna repeated those words and his intuition seemed to act up suddenly as he flinched.

Onii-san…the only thing that would ever be more important to him other than his friends and the famiglia is….

The decimo stood up abruptly as his face paled.

'N-No…it can't be…'

The brunette immediately dashed off from his seat, ignoring the calls of his guardians and the demon tutor who merely tipped down his fedora to cover his dark irises. Tsuna ran to the front of the Sasagawa household, his breathing ragged as he didn't even bother to catch a breath. He looked up at the windows where the curtains were closed and then to the door where he tried to open. But it was locked. The brunette suddenly heard his phone ringing and he immediately brought it up to his ears.

"Jyuudaime! We've found the lawn head's location! A-And it seems that he is with Kyoko-san too..." The right hand man said through the phone, though the brunette didn't fail to notice the hesitant voice of the storm guardian.

"W-Where are they?" Tsuna asked as he tried to keep his voice from shaking.

The Silvernette paused as he choked out the location of the two siblings.

"….Namimori hospital."

* * *

"Onii-san….is it fine for you not to go to Italy today?" Kyoko asked weakly as she turned her head on the hospital bed.

"It's fine! I-I'm your onii-san afterall so I will be here with you alright?" Ryohei said as he held her sister's pale hand, assuring her that he will be with her…till the end.

"Thank you, onii-chan…" The orange head muttered as she gave him a faint smile which only made him hold her hand tighter as he hung his head low, feeling the tears threatening to escape from his eyes.

"I'm sorry…Kyoko." He breathed out as his hand started to quiver. "I-I should've been here with you sooner and take care of you while you're here all this time….alone."

Kyoko gently reached out her other hand and placed it over his. "It's fine onii-chan…I was the one who asked you to stay in Italy….I don't want to bother you with your work."

"Still! You're my only sister, Kyoko!" He screamed as he couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Why?...Why does it have to be you?"

The boxer whispered as he watched his sister's face forming a smile. The orange head felt guilt for reducing her cheerful brother to what he is now, how terrified he must've been as he carried her to the hospital without caring about the cold. He had only cared about warming his sister with blankets that he stumbled to cover her with as he only wore a t-shirt on a chilly night. Now, the older Sasagawa refused to even glance at the IV wire stuck to her hand and a machine which indicate her heartbeat…to its last.

"Onii-chan…the flowers are dying." Kyoko simply said as she gazed at the flower vase with dying white lilies. "Could you help me fill it up with water? Maybe it'll be able to live longer…."

The sun guardian gritted his teeth as he tried to stop the tears. He stood and gave her a thankful nod.

She knew he didn't want to cry before her.

The orange head waved at her brother as he closed the door behind him before glancing at a piece of paper along with a pen on the little table beside her bed. Kyoko slowly propped her elbow on the bed and used it to support her in a sitting position. She winched when her head seemed to ring from the pain as her sight dimmed.

"N-Not yet…." Kyoko whispered as grabbed on the objects and started to write on it.

* * *

Tsuna started to panic as he immediately went to the hospital and arrived in front of the ward that says 'Kyoko Sasagawa'. He reached out his hand hesitantly but managed to drag it open. His heart seemed to stop as his eyes trailed off from the broken vase on the ground close to his feet, Ryohei kneeling beside the bed and crying while Kyoko was laying on the bed...unmoving and looking ever so peaceful. His mind went blank and he stepped in, making Ryohei surprised at his entrance.

"S-Sawada! You were supposed to be in Italy by now!" The boxer exclaimed as he failed to fulfill his sister's wish…to never let him know about all this. But the brunette couldn't hear what the sun guardian said as his eyes were fixed on the orange head laying on the bead without a move or even a glance at him.

"K-Kyoko?...why aren't you saying anything?" Tsuna whispered as he walked closer to the orange head, his legs growing weak as he noticed the pale orangenette.

He didn't mind if she screamed or even get mad at him for coming to her after all she'd said yesterday.

He wouldn't care if his heart would be torn to pieces once again if she refused him.

So why isn't she saying anything now?

Tsuna slowly reached out to hold her hand, only to freeze as he noticed that something was wrong. His mind was spinning as he suddenly felt a sick feeling in his gut, his breathing seemed to stop as his eyes widened in horror.

There was no pulse.

The brunette felt a hand placed on his shoulder as the sun guardian whispered reality to him."My sister...K-Kyoko...s-she's dead."

Tsuna was silent as he lowered his head, not allowing the sun guardian to see his expression. The brunette leaned his back against the wall as he ran a hand up his chestnut hair.

**'It can't be….it can't be! IT'S A LIE! ALL OF IT!'**

"A few months ago, she suddenly fainted and when she went to the doctor….they discovered that she had a tumor in her brain. I-It was a disease that's eating her life as time passes and they said that she could only live for a couple of months more." Ryohei said as he clenched his hands to fist. Though, he never expected the usually calm brunette to suddenly grab his collar as he glared dangerously at him to stop talking. The boxer clicked his tongue as he looked back at his wavering chocolate browns filled with different emotions. Pain, disbelief, desperation, all of it….to the point that he'd unconsciously threatened his friend but the sun guardian had expected him to act this way.

He had loved Kyoko too much.

"L-Lies! She never said anything to me! K-Kyoko ….s-she'll be fine…she was fine just yesterday!" The brunette shouted as he gazed straight at the boxer, hoping for him to say that this was all just a mere dream. That she wasn't…..gone.

But Ryohei knew, that Kyoko wouldn't want this to happen to him.

"She didn't want you to know about it!" Ryohei retorted back as Tsuna widened his eyes in realization. Didn't she look fine the last time he saw her?

Wasn't she spacing out a lot as if her mind was hazy?

Didn't she seem like she's in pain on that day with the headaches and nauseas eating at her at every second?

Why hadn't he realized it sooner!?

He turned to look at the orange head. She had a faint smile on her lips and…her cheeks were damp.

Had she been crying? Even moments before she d-died?

"K-Kyoko...i-it's not true right? Y-You'll wake up soon..." He stuttered and noticed that she was holding a crumpled piece of paper on her hand. He hesitated before slowly removing it from her hands.

* * *

_'Dear Tsu-kun...' she paushed and scratched off his name before changing it to 'Tsuna-kun', a bitter smile forming on her lips._

_"Ah….how stupid of me." The orange head whispered to herself. "I can't call him that anymore…."_

_'I...dont even know why I'm writing this even though you may never see it… but if you do, I would have been gone by then.' Kyoko looked at the word 'gone'._

_How...simple it looked._

_'I'm really sorry for not telling you about it, for breaking your heart and also for not being able to keep my promise to love you forever...but more than that... I'm sorry for lying to you on that day.' She gripped on her pen, urging herself to continue._

_'But please...forget about me and live on. It's my….one final wish for you.' The orange head's hands quivered as tears dropped down to the paper. No...she didnt want him to forget about her but…that'd just be selfish of her._

_'Good bye, Tsuna-kun' Her hands unconsciously moved as it faltered with the words that she'd been wanting to say to him ever since that day he left her._

_'I love you.'_

_Hot tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she clamped the paper around her hand. The orange head brought it up to cover her face, tears flowing down her cheeks._

_"I-I'm sorry Tsuna-kun...I really a-am." Kyoko choked as she felt her breathing growing short._

_"I just want to say it to you o-one last t-time." She felt dizzy, the room seemed to spin but she didn't care._

_Nothing else matters anymore._

_"I love you Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Kyoko muttered out as she continued to sob and sniff._

_"I want to see you….I want to see you one last time….Tsu-kun…I'm sorry…." The orange head whispered as she felt her eyelids refusing to open, her strength leaving her but she managed to smile as she thought:_

_'Tsu-kun….I wonder if I will be able to see you….when I close…my….eyes….?'_

_._

.

.

.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he held onto the piece of paper with trembling hands. Those last three words carved in his mind as he slowly moved his sight to the orange head.

'I love you'

He could almost hear it from those pale lips. Her last letter, dropped to the cold floor as the brunette held her body and cried out for the woman he loves. He will never see her warm smile ever again. Those honey browns fluttering open...her lips that used to say how much she loves him the same way he always felt with every bit of his heart.

His sun was no more...


End file.
